guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Curse You/Archive
Kuunavang Kuunavang's skills can indeed be interrupted, but it takes atleast two interrupts. I know this due to getting mastery on the mission with a group of guildmates. We had 2 rangers on the team who did nothing but target her with interrupts to keep the scales off us. It was over a week ago, but if memory serves, they only missed one batch of scales. Premade Builds It is rather redundant to make skill or profession variants to premade builds. --Rapta 22:37, 18 June 2006 (CDT) :I just felt that putting the fact that Shatter Enchantment is a better damage dealing variant for the build would be helpful for someone. Curse You 24:25, 19 June 2006 (EST) ::It makes sense for equipment variants or skill variants but not profession variants, as lots of people will be in the situation where they can afford 1 or 2 skills but not a whole bar's worth. When I made an assassin for the FPE, for example, I used my Faction to unlock a single skill, used my previously-available warrior skills to swap out another, and then tried running the A/W premade. There is little point in keeping profession variants, however, as changing professions means you can no longer use the premade's skills. — 130.58 (talk) (23:20, 18 June 2006 (CDT)) :::Like I said, it could be useful for someone, as in a person who has unlocked all the skills required and can therefore make the build from scratch. Although, if a person were to be in that situation it might be more worthwhile to just come up with a better build, as these premade ones tend to be rather bad. Curse You 1:55, 19 June 2006 (EST) Game updates/20061130 Why do you say the green downward arrow is untrue? I can have a screen if you really want proof... -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 21:40, 30 November 2006 (CST) :I'm in game, I'm staring at quest NPCs, they have exclamation points. --Curse You 21:52, 30 November 2006 (CST) 07:00, 4 March 2007 (CST) Lol that's funny, thanx for your mssg, I thought I might as well say hello aswell. (I haven't been too active on guildwiki lately, so sorry for the late reply) You still have the same armor for your ranger? (it does look good on female rangers lol) Gaia Iberia 07:00, 4 March 2007 (CST) :I don't see why I wouldn't still have that armour, it's too expensive to just throw it away. Although I think I got Luxon 1.5k armour for my ranger since I last saw you in game. --Curse You 13:15, 4 March 2007 (CST) ::Lol some people change armor a lot, I've gathered 4 different kinds of armor now just for my ranger lol, but I must confess I got the Ancient and the Vabbian armor just to get my pics on wiki first mostly lol. Altho I am glad i bought the Vabbian armor so soon, the gems weren't that expensive at that time :) Gaia Iberia 15:06, 5 March 2007 (CST)